


The Camp Fic

by backpedaled



Series: The Camp Series [1]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Family Bonding, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backpedaled/pseuds/backpedaled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FLUFF.<br/>Inspired by <a href="http://your-otp-prompts.tumblr.com/post/122320026451/imagine-your-otp-taking-their-child-and-setting-up">this post</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Camp Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Title for lack of a better one.

“Daddy, Daddy!” Little Fionna ran through the courtyard towards her father as fast as a six year old could. Marshall grinned and kneeled, extending his arms so he could catch her in his warm embrace.

 

“Hey, Fi. Did ya have fun today?” Her small head nodded vigorously, sending her pigtails into a lively dance. Her energy was contagious, and Marshall found it hard not to get excited when she animatedly retold her lunch escapades on the way home.

 

“An then, there was this giant frog--this big Daddy!–-an Brendan said tuh wait for it ta get real close before we try an catch it, so we did an–-Daddy did you ever feel a frog? They’re really gross but really cool at the same time. But then Brendan said we should prollly let it go so it could go back home to its famly, so we did.”

 

“Man I wish I could have touched the frog,” Marshall sighed as he unlocked their front door. He swung it open and they entered the threshold.

 

“I wish you could’ve touched it, too,” Fionna said dejectedly while taking her shoes off. However, her vivacity bounced back with a sudden realization. “Daddy! I know how you can get tuh feel a frog! Brendan said he got ta see lots n’ lots a frogs when he went campin’ so that means we just have tuh go campin’ too!”

 

“Camping, huh?”

 

~~~+~~~

 

When Bubba Abadeer walked through the front door, he was not expecting to see his daughter bumble down the stairs with an armload of blankets and shoot towards the backdoor.

 

“Hi, Papa!” she called over her shoulder.

 

“Where’s my kiss?” Bubba asked, faux offended. Marshall ambled down the stairs next with a pillow tucked under each arm.

 

“Hi, Papa,” he smirked, pecking his husband on the lips.

 

“At least you don’t forget to give me kisses,” Bubba smiled. He eyed the pillows. “What are those for?”

 

“Well, you see Bubs, when people go to sleep, they usually put these things under their heads-–”

 

“Marshall,” Bubba deadpanned. Marshall grinned.

 

“Fi’s taking me camping.”

 

“Camping?” Bubba scrunched up his nose. “What, in the backyard?”

 

“Daddy, you’re taking too long! Hurry up!” Fionna hollered from the doorway.

 

“Fi, go get another pillow. Papa’s camping with us.”

 

“Okay!” She gleefully dashed up the stairs.

 

“I never agreed-–” Bubba began.

 

“Go camping with us,” Marshall grinned dangerously, “and I’ll reward you.”

 

“What do you need help with?”

 

~~~*~~~

 

“Before you say anything, I just want you to know I tried.” Bubba was able to keep a straight face for a total of two seconds before he doubled over in laughter. “Yeah, yeah just help me with this.” Marshall had attempted to put together the tent in their backyard. _Attempted_.

 

“It comes with instructions, you know,” Bubba giggled, shaking his head.

 

“Yeah, well you try to decipher that shit,” Marshall huffed. “I don’t even think it’s in English!”

 

“Oooh, Daddy said a bad word,” came the chiding from a disenchanted Fionna. Marshall outwardly cringed.

 

“Sorry, Fi.” Bubba picked up the paper instructions and looked them over.

 

“Yeah, you’re right, these aren’t in English.” Marshall humphed with satisfaction. “It has pictures, meaning, it’s supposed to be easier than English.” Fionna began to giggle.

 

“Haha, Daddy doesn’t know how to follow pictures! Silly Daddy.”

 

“Whatever,” Marshall grumbled, crossing his arms.

 

“Aww, don’t get all pouty,” Bubba chuckled. He cutely leaned forward to peck Marshall on the cheek and the latter cracked a smile. “Don’t worry about the tent, I’ve got it under control. You just go study how to read pictures.” Marshall rolled his eyes, only slightly amused.

 

~~~+~~~

 

By the time they had situated themselves in the backyard, the sun had already begun to set. The three of them were playing tag, the fathers hoping to wear out Fionna. Bubba was it, and Marshall was making it incredibly difficult for him to catch.

 

“Marshall! Climbing up trees is considered cheating!” Bubba huffed. “Get down from there!” Marshall clutched his stomach as he laughed, quite satisfied with himself. Bubba, having given up on Marshall, turned to his only available victim.

 

“Run, Fi! Don’t let him touch you!” Fionna squealed as Bubba got too close. She ducked into the tent and zipped up the flap before he could catch her.

 

“Oh, honestly! You guys are no fun!” Bubba exclaimed, throwing up his arms in exasperation. Marshall clambered down from the tree branch he was on, careful not to make a sound. He snuck up behind Bubba as he was fumbling with the tent zipper, and tackled him to the ground.

 

“Fionna!” Marshall called as he wrestled Bubba into an unsusceptible hold, pinning his wrists and straddling his hips. “Come quick! I’ve seized the perpetrator!” A tiny blond head poked itself out of the tent flaps.

 

“TICKLE HIM.” Poor Bubba was defenseless against his two assailants. He would get them back later.

 

~~~+~~~

 

Marshall awoke to a rustling outside the tent. He waited for his eyes to adjust and the first thing that registered was the lack of a child inside the tent. He bolted out the flaps, tripping over Bubba’s legs.

 

“Fiona?” He scanned the backyard. He heard the rustling sound again but this time it was accompanied by a voice.

 

“Don’t be scared, I won’t hurt you. Not on purpose.” Marshall ran around the side of the tent and found his daughter crouched in front of a bush with her arm outstretched.

 

“Fionna!” Her blue eyes jumped to his before she quietly shushed him. She motioned for him to join her and he crouched down curious as to what shrooms Fionna had gotten her hands on. That’s when he noticed the pair of eyes glaring at him through the leaves. “Um, Fi?”

 

“It’s a kitty, Daddy,” she whisper-shouted. “Come on kitty, don’t be shy.” The young cat moved forward slightly allowing the vibrant moon to catch on its fur. The white fluff had brown patches that contrasted harmoniously and green eyes that watched the pair’s every move. Marshall slowly shifted his weight until he was sitting on the ground. He began to make soft whistling tones but it ignored him as it made its way towards Fionna. He took note of the lack of a collar and watched as the cat cautiously sniffed at Fionna’s outstretched palm. After a few seconds it head butted her hand and began to meow. Fionna giggled as she petted the soft fur slowly.

 

“Wanna take it inside?” Marshall suggested. “It might be hungry.” Fionna lit up and nodded animatedly. She carefully picked up the kitten and they made their way into the kitchen through the back door.

 

~~~+~~~

 

“She needs a name,” Marshall said to Fionna. They were sat on floor watching as their refugee attacked a can of tuna. Marshall had made a few calls, but no one had reported a missing cat.

 

“If I name her, does that mean we get to keep her?” Marshall considered Bubba for a second. He won’t be pleased, but he’ll get over it. Right?

 

“Sure.”

 

“Then her name is… Cake.” Marshall silently high fived himself for raising a weird kid.

 

“Let’s get you and Cake to bed then.” Marshall ushered the now inseparable duo upstairs and under the covers before passing out on the couch, his previous tree climbing endeavors catching up to him.

 

~~~+~~~

 

All Bubba said that morning was, “Marshall, that reward better be good.”


End file.
